halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ghost of Lockout
may actually be real i sued to think all these stories were loads of bullshit until it actually happened on headlong to me and 2 other people. we were all on the bridge and bam something sniped us. we checked player list and no one else was there. it happened until the party leader left, when he came back it came back as well. it was crazy. you dont have to believe it though. Dappled Sage 02:14, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Seriously I think that people need to have a serious look at this article. I think that the crap should be taken out of it, and things like "however, it has never been confirmed by Bungie, and is more likely to be modders". You have to remember that with today's technologies, anyone can make any video they want and post it on youtube. Whether or not what they've done is modding the map, or edited it in in post-production does not matter. It needs to be taken into serious consideration if this article is actually waranted, and if it is, I think most of it needs to be taken out. -007bond 22:20, 9 April 2007 (UTC) why are people such no brainers? THE GHOST OF LOCKOUT/TURF/HEADLONG IS REAL, AND A SIMPLE CONNECTION GLITCH -Drinol 22:20, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ??? Holy crap thats freaky. Is it a network glitch or what?...I'd kill for 100% Sticky! Haha hahaha ha haha This is so funny/freaky! Watch the video it's great...esp. when Underdogg's frozen body get's the sticky from nowhere when he's not looking and he starts glowing all blue - classic. My guess is it's a Bungie joke - what does that mean anyway, an "Unfinished Multiplayer Bot"? Do people think someone started making an AI and it got loose on the Interwebz? :I heard somewhere that it was proven to be some guy who joined a custom guy right after the "host" quit, or something like that... just some weird networking problem. Anyway, Bungie wouldn't make a multiplayer bot, and even if they did, it wouldn't be included in any of the auto-updates. guesty-persony- 'I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 05:06, 16 February 2007 (UTC) I heard it was like the Flood a failed experment that got lose and is now haunting Lockout but it is Classic but i've seen it next think i knew i was covered in about mmmm 50 Stickies This guy throws backward grenades. And seems to act like a real Ghost. No seems to be everywhere [Noone to talk to] + + [False Character] Disembodied Soul I was just looking at the Bungie article and saw that they say there's an entity in their server called Disembodied Soul, maybe this is it? :D *Disembodied Soul is from way back, in the times of marathon. Anti Noob is just awesome. xDCaptainAdamGraves 17:29, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Confirmation Just wondering, has anyone here ever actually ''seen this for themselves or was this video the only proof that this occurs? It seems pretty extraordinary for something like this to occur on Xbox live without Bungie noting it. -ED 04:06, 3 March 2007 (UTC) I've seen it. Stuck it. Been killed by it. --00:25, 5 March 2007 (UTC) me too but in containment and zanzibar.user:the evil O,malley I threw a Plasma at it it went right through him and (classic) landed on my guy then he shot me with it's pistol and killed me (i had a oversheild) and it killes me in one hit!!! While I myself have never seen it, it is well known on Highimpacthalo.org, a website dedicated to various tricks and glitches in halo. There are plenty of people there willing to confirm its existance, and willing to state that it is indeed caused by extreme lag combined with fluke timing. I'm sure if you asked them they'd be happy to tell you more. But personally, some of the ghosts "powers" seem made up. I mean completely, stuff that goes against the games mechanics. I also noticed one thing. Many people think that it was a mod because Anti Noob looked back when Underdogg got stuck. He does not play that music every time he plays. Without video editing he would have heard a plasma grenade fizzing.[[User:Darth Gree|'''The Consumed]] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|',The Dead']] 03:02, 27 May 2007 (UTC)happend to me to on containment it got two shots off at me and i was playing with 2 of my friend split screen noone hade a sniper we quit as soon as it happend noone was killed by it tho i was getting into a banshee it saved me. I remember the ultimate system link ghost- I had been playing on Construct. I lost connection holding a flamethrower. I return to the game (somehow it let me in) and I spawn in the tunnels. Instantly roasted alive- Killed by the Guardians. Reviewed the tape, nothing was there. Maybe my disconnection caused a double? ZaneFrontier RapidChat 02:41, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Voting on Theories Do you think this is a Mod or Extreme Lag? No seems to be everywhere [Noone to talk to] + + [False Character] In my own guess its neither.No seems to be everywhere [Noone to talk to] + + [False Character] It is fake i think. Me and a friend were on live and someone joined without showing a gamertag or on the score screen. He kept playing and eventually his tag came in and he was on the score screen. It was just extreme lag, and i think some have used it and modded to make a "ghost".-- Darthmoran 22:27, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I have a theory but I need to know how it treats both player models. Also I know I'm about to start a huge new search but I saw something like this on Metropolis a bashee was attacking other banshees but it came up as an enemy so I blew it up and it was either a spartan or a brute that came out but it fell in the water and it was upright like it was alive!!! 7th Destiny Colossus? Me and my nephew were just playing a game of slayer on the map Colossus. After about half-an-hour I saw a white Spartan figure, holding a Magnum, go up the lift. No one else was playing. We stopped playing for awhile to go and look for it, but we never found it again. Strange thing is, we weren't playing on Xbox Live. I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP! AlphaPrime 23:25, 9 March 2007 (UTC) IT'S TRUE!!!!!!! ALPHA IS NOT LYING!!!!!!!!!! ME AND MY FRIEND DISCOVERED THAT THEIR ARE GHOST SPARTANS EVERYWHERE!!! EVEN ULTRA ELITE GHOSTS!!! YOU DON'T BELIVE US SEE YOUTUBE!!!! user:the evil O,malley When I run around Lockout to learn the map really well, i swear I see other spartans running around sometimes....Chipbuster I was on Ivory Tower and a white Spartan with a magnum went up a lift i followed it and it jumped and well disapeered then a when i was on Coagulation a ghost appread under my hog and when i scrambled to help it stole my Hog!!! Bold text I went on Coagulation and I was flying around in a banshee when I saw a white spartan at the entrance of the cave! I got out and went to the cave to investigate but there was nothing there, I got back into my banshee an I was flying very low to the ground near the rocks and the white spartan slid out and taged me with a plasma grenade, I died and it said 'killed by the guardians! HДĿΘFáṆ 16:13, 31 May 2007 (UTC) This is seriosly true, no joke. HДĿΘFáṆ 16:13, 31 May 2007 (UTC) On Midship, we were playing a regular slayer game. All weapons random. We jumped off the sword platform and I turned around. I looked at my friend and something from behind threw a plasma grenade at me. It suddenly said Killed by the Guardians. Needler 667 02:41, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Some people say if it happens on xbox live then its probably just two games on one game server. But i don't believe that. Me and my friend were playing death match here (like we always do) And Suddenly out of nowhere a red elite with a shotgun (cuz thats wat my friend was and was holding) and stuck him with a plasma gernade. i went to see what the comotion was about and the elite was still there, and it shot me once and i died. me and him went back to look for ours bodies so we could find him, but no one was there. since then me and my friend have been to sacred to even talk about that. Now im terrified that my favorite map, Narrows, has a ghost to! Who put "it's actually fake" on the page? Well...? -- The evil O,malley 00:45, 12 April 2007 :Somebody who uses this IP, 12.206.234.39, at 03:58 on 10 April 2007. They added this picture as proof Howdoya know he got back or its a side affect of the glitchUser:The evil O,malley Unconfirmed Abilites! Some of those abilites arnet confirmed mabye we should seperate it to confirmed abilites and unconfirmed.user:the evil O,malley Speeling adn gramur --000000000000000000000 15:29, 9 June 2007 (UTC) I dont care whether this is actually true or not, you all can figure that out yourself, but we should at least seem intelligent. We need to drastically improve speling/grammar on this page, its atrocious. I'd do it, but I was actually confused by what the article was saying and I dont know how to word sentences. P.S. I havent ever seen this "ghost" but maybe someone should make a userbox that says whether or not a user beleives or does not believe in Halo "Ghosts". Spartan 107 69.108.231.10 02:54, 4 May 2007 (UTC) (sorry forgot to login before commenting, computer problems.) Ghost of Zanzibar, Coagulation The Ghost of Zanzibar: Has an overshield. Is blue. Seems to be passive for a "Ghost" (ie: He ran away from me.) (I have seen this with my own eyes.) The Ghost of Coagulation: Is bright green. Teleports. Can show up offline. Has 1-hit kills. (RoadRunner had this on his Xbox 360, but it got the 3 red lights of doom. Spooky. He also doesn't have high speed internet, nor has he ever had Xbox Live.) I just thought you guys might want some legit information from someone you trust. --000000000000000000000 15:29, 9 June 2007 (UTC) I have seen the Zanzibar ghost tons of times. the first i was just looking for hiding spots and stated meeling randomly, and then the bridge fell, when i was in the room with the gate controlls. i shot that place with a rocket, and i could see him. Another time i was battleing my friend OFFLINE and suddenly a blue semi-cloaked spartan fell from the sky and stuck me with a plasma. Killed by Guardians The words "you were killed by the guardians" can be displayed each time you get mercilessly slaughtered by the Ghost. However, on Terminal, when the bullet train hits you, the words will also say that you got killed by the "guardians". Can the trains of terminal be the same as the ghosts? Hmm... only Bungie knows... -- Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • • Semper Fi maybe the ghost drives the train, even ghosts need jobs. HДĿΘFáṆ 16:07, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :ah-ha...ha...ha...ha... -- ''[[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] TALK • • • MESSAGE 04:57, 1 January 2008 (UTC) "Killed By The Guardians" shows up whenever an object from the map itself kills you. For example, if you were at the bottom of a cliff and an empty Warthog at the top, the Warthog could fall off and kill you, then the game would say you were Killed By The Guardians. -- Captain Obvious"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"|| 20:23, 29 June 2007 (UTC) yah as long as a player dosnt injur you or your shealds if you die via non suasised you get the "killed by the gaurdians" thing so its probly just a defalt saying meaning the ghost wasnt programed to be a gaurdean and if your hurt when it kills you the kill will probly go to the one that hurt you as it always dose whn crap like that happens King Vise 16:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC)KING VISEKing Vise 16:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) New Theory Perhaps its not a ghost at all, but an extremem modder capable of forcing his way into games and allow "auto-stick" for his greande, in the Youtube video i noticed the ghost has a Red Symbol on him, I belive this is a logical theory based on the types of mods i have seen, this is not much harder then those ones. --Ergna-- its not me and my friends were offline noone had a sniper sept for the ghost. Here's a better theory. Do you wonder why Underdogg didn't quit? Mabye, he wanted to play a prank on Anti-N00b with mods.--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 17:34, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmm................. -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] TALK • • • MESSAGE 04:55, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Halo:CE True? Is it true that a ghost sometimes appears in Halo 1?Ezmar 04:57, 18 November 2007 (UTC) If you are using the online version, yes.Drinol 17:00, 19 November 2007 (UTC)Drinol Other "Ghosts" While i'm sure at least some of them are true, do we need all of these mentions? It looks like the page is becoming a center for "Ghost Sightings on Halo 3." Maybe just the sourced ones, like with the firebomb, should remain,a nd any others with sources? Specops306, ''Kora '' 04:50, 20 December 2007 (UTC) The Halo 3 grenade-throwing ghost is a glitch in forge. If you press the grenade trigger just before you switch to edit mode, if you don't switch back for a while, the grenade is launched from where you were standing when you switched. Halo 3 Ghost- Isolation I saw the "Ghost Blip of Isolation" (heck, I put that bit in, excluding the test and sentinel thing), and I was thinking- could the blip just be a tracker error? And another note- Every time I passed, it was roughly in the tunnel center. EDIT: Small note- I did not check the air when I saw it first. SSecond time I looked up, just the sentinels. ZaneFrontier RapidChat 02:39, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Something like this happened to me on Narrows, everytime i go off the man cannons the blip would go off the other one. So in forge i put a teleporter were i would land so i could keep going off the mancannon, and suddenly, the second time i went through the teleporter, someone meleed me in the side, then i heard a spartan laser charging and saw the sighting laser and it killed me. i look on theater mode and the beam came from the bridge. it was the oddest thing ever. Not Real Looks to me like it's just some nice editing. Bungie is way to professional to ever release anything competitive with a "ghost" in it. custom edtion ghosts 1 of the custom maps on halo CE has actual ghosts on them,not like these where you see them,they follow you or run from you,and/or kill you,you can't see them but you hear them and some of the sayings are creepy Voy101